A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a display device which controls the transmission/shielding of light (on/off of the display) by controlling the alignment of liquid crystal molecules having birefringent properties. Examples of the display mode of LCD include a vertical alignment (VA) mode in which liquid crystal molecules having negative anisotropy of dielectric constant are vertically aligned with respect to the substrate surface; an in-plane switching (IPS) mode and a fringe field switching (FFS) mode in which liquid crystal molecules having positive or negative anisotropy of dielectric constant are horizontally aligned with respect to the substrate surface, and a horizontal electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer.
Among these, particularly liquid crystal display devices of the IPS mode or the FFS mode have an advantage of having a wide viewing angle, and the like, while these liquid crystal display devices are known to be likely to have the occurrence of display defects such as image sticking (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1 and Non Patent Literature 1). Furthermore, it is known that in a liquid crystal display device, when an electric double layer is generated between an alignment film and a liquid crystal layer, image quality deterioration occurs (for example, Patent Literature 2).